The Mirage: Rare Nevi
The Rare Nevi in The Mirage is the last rare nevi in a rift plane in Gravity Rush. It is the hardest rare nevi to defeat. Similar to the other rare nevi, it also shares the special green coating and is immune to Kat's special attacks. Location Upon entering The Mirage, if you look around you can spot an odd looking satellite in the distance. Just fly towards this satellite until the Rare Nevi appears. On your first visit, Kat's abilities are severely weakened, so it's highly recommended that you do not confront it until later on. Guide Melee For this rare Nevi it is recommended that you have your gravity kick upgraded to at least level 6 and your dodge at max for the easiest time. As it will fire a fusillade of gravity orbs with decent homing towards you upon approach, the easiest method of getting close is to position yourself somewhere above it, dodge continuously through the hail of gravity orbs, then execute a single gravity kick (or two/three, if you're feeling adventurous) at one of its cores before retreating to a safe distance. However, do be aware that it will continue to assault you with gravity orbs until you are a significant distance away from it. So in order to escape, you should use either the gravity kick or the speed fall (holding X) to escape. There are also health crystals located at various places around the Rift Plane, so you are free to heal whenever you want. Ranged An easier but more tedious option is to lift the pieces of rubble scattered around the area with your Stasis Field and launching them at the Nevi while flying over it. It's advised that you have your Stasis Field maxed out first before you begin the fight. Fly around the area and lift as many objects as possible. Then, fly directly over the Nevi, making sure the red orbs it keeps shooting out do not reach you. Launch all of your objects at the Nevi's core, making sure the cores are on target (inside the red circle on the screen). You'll be able to aim and hit the Nevi with little to no interruptions. Repeat this throughout the fight; it will take some time but you will eventually defeat the Nevi. Easiest way to defeat it Head to the the second checkpoint where the first flower will direct you to. There will be a pretty big pillar where you can stasis and if you done it right, the whole pillar should cover you like a barrier, making you invulnerable to the projectiles coming at you. Always make sure you are always inside the pillar and not exposed, if not you can still be hit. A video guide is provided here. Appearance This Rare Nevi is a green Batouyue. It doesn't move much faster than the original Batouyue, but it projectiles are faster and have greater damage and homing properties, and it's more durable. Like the rare Giacago, it also has a shell protecting its face. Photos File:Rare_Nevi_in_The_Mirage.jpg|The rare Batouyue Mirage Rare nevi.jpg|Rare nevi (close up) File:Mirage_Rare_Nevi_2.jpg|The Mirage Rare Nevi (without protective head shell) 2012-09-10-171708.jpg|The satellite that you need to go to for the rare nevi to appear 2012-09-10-171725.jpg|The rare nevi shooting gravity balls Category:Rare Nevi